


The curtain calls my name

by Daughter_of_destroya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_destroya/pseuds/Daughter_of_destroya
Summary: Gerard gets hate for being nonbinary  so frankie steps in
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	The curtain calls my name

**Author's Note:**

> Gee is okay with the pronouns he/they/she they are nonbinary
> 
> gerard mostly wheres Jeans and a hoddie or Jacks a tshirt from frank 
> 
> Sorry for using a certain word "fag"

Gee is sitting in the livingroom of his and Frankie's house. When they see some of the comments on a pic he took with frankie yesterday. Gee frowns and feels like crying cause not only did they finally come out but they are getting hate for being nonbinary, this is why gee was afraid to come out. Gee is on the verge of crying when frankie walks in and sees them, wrapping his arms around his partner, Saying "what's wrong babydoll."   
Gee just sniffles and says "was it a bad time to come out,babe." Frank takes a deep breathe and says "no, why did someone say something, I swear if someone did......" Gee frowns hugging frankie close,burying their face in Frankie's neck mumbling "the post of us where I came out" Frankie frowns and pulls Gee into his lap.

He pulls the laptop closer and scrolls through some of the comments and is steadily getting pussed when Gee looks up at him and says "hey.." Frankie looks down at them and smiles saying "yeah?....." Gee kisses his cheek and says "do your thing......" That's all frank needs to hear as he logs into his Twitter and posts this 

"so its come to my mind that, yall have been saying stuff about gee being nonbinary and they are getting hate for no fucking reason.  
Gerard may look like a guy may sometimes go by he/him pronouns but they will never be a guy. They are so much more then that. They are the most wonderful amazing sexyass partner I can ask for. So the next time i see someone say and i quote 'gerard is a guy I'll never use they them for him,hes a guy' or I see this   
'knew gerard was a fag ,gross😨😨😨😨😕😕😕🤮🦄'   
I wont hesitate to say fuck you and block the next haters from their posts.  
So next time I go on here and see that I wont be civil.   
So with that said   
Please love each other and I love you and will always love you guys yall are an amazing fandom and me and the boys and gee thank you for it.🌹🥰🌹🥰🌹🥰  
Frank xoxo" 

He sighs and hits send as gee smiles at him and says "I read what you said and thanks.....I love you too" gee kisses frankie while moving to straddle his lap frank chuckles and holds gerard's hips. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause my best friends   
> Half brother pissed me off today, cause he was being rude about them being nonbinary so I wrote this
> 
> this is for you   
> case  
> Love ya


End file.
